Bring your love back
by HeiAmber
Summary: Hei is missing Amber ever since she was gone.He wishes Amber back and to his surprise, Amber meets him.While the syndicate plans on killing them all!Hei/Amber R R
1. Missing you

This is my first fanfic and it is a Hei/Amber pairing fanfic. I chose to write on their pairing mainly because there are not even 5 of this pairing fanfiction out there!!

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Darker than Black anime or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 1 : Missing you**_

Hei was sitted at the place he , Yin , Huang and Mao used to meet at. It was raining heavily while he just stared at droplets of water falling towards the ground. It had already been the whole day he was like this (and it was raining the whole day too).

Yin approached him from her tobacco shop.

"Hei , why are you , a contractor feeling sad??" Hei looked up at her and replied "Uh…erm..Im not…who said I am..?" "There is something wrong with you , do you want to talk about it?"

"Is it that obvious? I've been thinking about Amber a lot lately.. I miss her and I've never felt like it before.. And now that shes g-.." Hei's voice trailed off.

"I knew I cared for her deeply.. but I didn't think that I would actually fall in love with her…"

"After all.. I am a contractor… I'm not suppose to have such feelings."

------------------------Flashback------------------------

"Every contractor on this planet will disappear including Yin and me. All except you Hei." Amber said.

------------------------End of Flashback------------------------

Looks like I am partially human after all. I was never a pure contractor like the others…… like Amber. He still could here Amber's sweet voice rephrasing every word clearly of that sentence in his heart.

"Hei… Hei … Hei!!!!"

"Uh.. sorry Yin.. I was just remembering something.."

"You were practically spacing out into the rain again for five whole minutes!!"

"Hey guys.. nice to see you all here at a nice rainy evening isn't it?" Huang came with an umbrella and a wet Mao.

"What's with this reunion for nothing??" asked Hei.

Hei got up and went walking away in the rain. He walked without even caring about anybody there but just in his very own thoughts. After finish walking out of that road he continued on walking towards his apartment. After Hei went into his apartment room , he just sat on the floor and looked towards the wall. _**He felt like his heart was being broke into a thousand pieces and his throat was so dry he couldn't even speak**_.

------------------------Back at the meeting place------------------------

"What's up with him?" questioned Huang. (A/N I don't want to use any bad words in Huang's sentences O.K?)

"His acting strange like Yin said after he met up with Amber. Do you think by any chance it might be related to her?" replied Mao.

"I can be assured that it is because of her. He mentioned her to me before you all came you see. He said that he is in love with her." Replied Yin

"IN LOVE WITH AMBER?!?!" Replied Huang and Mao at the same time.

"That means the sky is going to drop any moment so lets get out of here!!" said Mao

"Yin are you sure you heard right? That kid being in love is like get me out of here!" said Huang.

"If I heard wrong then can you explain why he was in such a dream land when he paced off?" replied Yin.

"Holy crap!!!" Replied Mao and Huang again at the same time.

"Looks like he finally screwed up! The Black Reaper has fallen in love!!!!!! That is the funniest thing I've heard in my life!" Huang said.

"No kidding." Replied Mao.

"Well anyway I've got some news. The syndicate just sent some agents again to go after us. We have to run again now or we have to kill them." Said Huang

"They're to arrive today at 6:30 p.m. We have to make a choice by then."

"What time is it now?" questioned Mao

_**When Huang checked his watch his expression changed into a horrible expression.**_

"Err.. guys its already 6:20" replied Huang.

"Crap! We've got to go and get Hei!! _**NOW**_!!"

------------------------At Hei's apartment------------------------

Hei stared blankly into thin air. His thoughts was full of Amber and her only. Not even his sister filled his thoughts now. Suddenly there came a voice in his head.

"Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Xing?!!"

"Yeah its me Onii-chan"

"Why are you acting so strange, Onii-chan?"

"I've been thinking.. Thinking about Amber a lot lately. Now only I've come to realize that I am deeply in love with her. Amber was right though about you. About that you still lived in me." Hei chuckled in his mind at the last sentence he made.

"I've known that you've fallen in love with Amber the moment you met her Onii-chan. I always knew it but I just wanted to see only when will you truly realize your immensely touching feelings towards her. I didn't tell you so that when the moment you found out about your feelings, you'll be true to your feelings once more not like when you were before."

"True to my feelings?"

"Exactly. You weren't true to your feelings when you started to kill people for my sake of being a contractor. You never did wanted to kill people as I have said before. And you always were in love with Amber."

"Thanks Xing. I'm so glad that I still have you."

Suddenly Hei heard some rough footsteps coming towards his door. And then he realized that the syndicate agents were close to his door!!

End of chapter 1

A/N I know that it ended at a cliffhanger. Flame me if you want because I still need to learn how to write a proper fanfic. As I said this is my first fanfic I'm writing.

So Review please!! I'm going to upload the next chapter soon so the more reviews , the more faster I'm going to write and upload the next chapter!! See Ya~!!


	2. True to my feelings

Its here!! Chapter 2 of Bring your love back.

Disclaimer : I do not own Darker than BLACK or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 2 : True to my feelings**_

Suddenly Hei heard some rough footsteps coming towards his door. And then he realized that the syndicate agents were close to his door!!

Hei quickly put on his Dark Reaper clothes on and with swift he opened the drawer in his apartment. He took out the charm that Amber gave him last time. He then put on his mask and opened the window. Huang was already at his apartment outside waiting for him. He quickly jumped down and got into the car. And then suddenly 3 cars came towards their car. Huang quickly pressed on the gear and sped up. Hei looked behind and saw the cars approaching their car.

"Huang, they're reaching.."

"You don't have to tell me that ya' know"

Huang took out a cylindrical box and opened his window. He threw it behind and one of the car's behind exploded. It was a small bomb but the explosion was of course big enough to blow the car behind. The other cars were forced to halt not being able to go threw that explosion which now contained a blown-up car and a lot of fire.

"We got them now lets get away quickly before even the Japanese Police turn up" said Huang. The others just nodded towards Huang's statement. Hei wasn't really paying attention though but just spacing out into thoughts of Amber and his beloved sister, Xing.

Yin and Mao were paying close attention to Hei's attitude and Mao was starting to feel that Yin was right.

"Who or what are you thinking about, Hei?" Mao said. Hei quickly thought of an answer and carefully chose his words before answering Mao's tricky question. "Nothing in particular but more of how we used to work for the syndicate but now getting chased by them." Mao knew that answer wasn't at all what he was thinking and probably just a _**white lie**_.

_**Suddenly, two cars trapped their car and the two cars were the Japanese police cars.**_ Misaki and her crew got down and took out their pistols. They aimed it at the car carefully. "Get out of the car and put your heads on top of your head or we will not hesitate to shoot." Voiced Misaki. Hei got out and it clearly seemed that Misaki and the others were very surprise. He immediately charged to both of the guys in the crew knocking them down very hard. Misaki couldn't even see his movements for he was immensely fast. She wanted to turn her gun towards him and ask him questions but he locked her hand holding the gun. Her gun dropped to the floor while she stared at the Black Reaper with little signs showing the pain of her wrist when locked. He was masked of course and she always had a thought that the Black Reaper was Li himself. He knocked her on her head causing her to faint and then the others got down. They quickly ran out of that place before more cops appeared. While running Mao showed Hei a face indicating that he did quite a well-done job there. After reaching a deserted alley they stopped to rest for a while.

"Hei, you do love Amber right? Why didn't you just tell us, its better than just keeping it all to yourself." Mao said.

"Uh.. who told you that? I never told you that."

"You don't need to tell us that. Its very obvious from the way you're acting. We don't need to hear you say it to know it."

"Besides, I might not even have thought that _**you **_would even acknowledge those feelings towards her. You hardly were true to your feelings, Hei. And I don't think now it would suddenly change." Mao said.

Hei suddenly felt something like a sharp knife piercing his heart. Mao was right, he never was true to his own feelings. He, Amber and Xing all said it. He couldn't be true to his feelings because he had shut and denied it for a long time. Before he became the Black Reaper he had to do it. He never wanted to kill those contractors and he never wanted to not feel remorse at all after killing them. He didn't want to fight and it was true just as Amber and his sister Xing said. He couldn't bring up his feelings right now or it would all just overflow out and before he knew it he might have just done something totally crazy.

But there was one particular emotion that he could not block even though he tried so hard. That emotion was his feelings for Amber. It was too strong that it could overcome him and he could not stop all the overflowing pictures of her in his brain. He also time-to-time heard her voice.

Then some people approached them behind and pointed some special guns behind all of them.

To be Continued !!

Chapter End!!

A/N I know it is kind of short but I didn't have enough time to write more. Sorry about the slight cliffhanger. Well Reviews up please!!


	3. Disobedience

Thank you to all the readers who reviewed my fanfic. I am really happy and I wont fail any of you. Also very sorry for my not really good English.

Disclaimer : I do not own Darker than BLACK or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 3 : Disobedience **_

3 PANDORA Agents appeared behind them and pointed a special gun towards all of them excluding Mao who was thought to be a passing by cat. "So this is the famous contractor known as BK-201?" Hei flinched at that statement. He, with swift turned around and electrocuted that agent behind him. The other 2 agents quickly turned to Hei. The moment they turned to face Hei Huang drew out a pistol and shot an agent at his head. The other agent, not being able to do anything decided to make a run for it.

Hei drew out his metal wire and successfully hooked the agent with it and immediately electrocuted the agent.

"What do we do now? We are probably going to get trapped like that again." Said Huang.

"At the very least I won't be caught like any of you" replied Mao.

Hei simply nodded at both of their statements and prepared for the worst to happen.

"Why not we go back to the apartment and go to the opposite way. Besides, the Japanese Police officers are knocked out there." Hei said.

The others simply nodded at Hei's statement and ran quickly back to the apartment Hei lives at. After reaching there they went to the opposite direction.

"At this rate we have more time since they will go the other way expecting us to use that way." Said Mao.

Hei's Point Of View

"Is there any place that we can hide at least for a while?" I said.

"We can try the normal roads. They might not come there for there are a lot of people there." Said Yin.

"Alright then. Lets go there before they find us chattering here." Said Mao.

The 4 of them approached the roads where everyone walked about buying things at the corner shops. Hei looked towards the left and much to his surprise he saw few Japanese Police officers.

"They're here. Lets go the other way quickly before they notice us." I said.

"Running like this is always a pain." Said Huang.

"It will always be." I said.

We headed towards the right of the road walking and acting like normal citizens. I took a glimpse at the other side of the road and I saw the officers talking on the hand phones probably asking their boss what to do.

"Lets get out of this place quick. There might be other agents or the PANDORA. We better keep moving to avoid them completely." I said.

We all ran towards the exit of that whole road. When we exited that road, we were greeted by a whole crew of PANDORA Agents.

"Run for it! We cant simply take on that amount of agents." I said.

"I will cover you all! You all keep running since you have no protection!" I shouted.

I stopped in front of them while Yin, Huang and Mao kept running.

"The others are running and this BK-201 is covering them. Be careful when fighting him." I heard one of the agents say.

I immediately ran towards them with full force knocking down 1 of the agents and shocking another with my electricity. The others charged at me and some stayed at the back with a sniper rifle aiming my masked face. I drew my metal wire and electrocuted the agent at the back with the sniper rifle.

Then I charged towards the other agents knocking them out one by one. I killed some with my electricity and by doing that I slowly wiped out their force. Suddenly, I looked at some of the agents at the back dying. I weren't killing them and I immediately looked up seeing Huang with his old sniper rifle. I smiled at him before continuing my rampage.

Soon, all of the agents were wiped out. I took out the charm Amber gave me last time before I was a contractor. Suddenly, a terrible pain hit me right at my heart. I again felt as though my heart was being stabbed so hard. I fell to my knees and then I suddenly remembered.

----------------------------Flashback----------------------------

"Onii-chan, you didn't want to fight and kill from the start" said Xing, my sister.

----------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------

"I'm so sorry Xing. I'm so sorry Amber. I really am."

After saying those words my vision became blacked.

End of Chapter 3

To be continued

A/N I am really sorry it's tremendously short. I again had not really much time.

Please review or flame me to a crisp.

Thank you.


	4. I came for love

Anonymous reviews are now available so all users with/without accounts can review my fanfic.

Disclaimer : I do not own Darker than BLACK or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 4 : I came for love**_

Huang's Point Of View

After I sniped some of the agents and Hei took care of the rest, I, Mao and Yin took off to Hei. When we arrived there, we saw him on the ground fainted. I was shocked to see him like that.

"Quick, check Hei to see weather he got hurt or not. If he is we better move fast!!"

"Yeah. On it." I replied.

When we checked Hei, he was perfectly normal according to Yin. He had no signs of wounds or even fatigue. He was like a perfectly normal healthy person on the ground sleeping. We pictured it as that for he didn't even look tired.

"It looks like he is perfectly normal but why did he faint/sleep? Hei isn't that type of weak person and besides, he is a contractor

"Mao's right. Hei isn't weak and he has a reputation of one of the best contractor's here. After all, _he is the_ _**Black Reaper**_."

"Wait!! Look at that charm Hei has in his hand!! Its glowing!!!" Mao said in shock.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think he had that charm from long ago." Said Yin.

"Whatever it is, we better hurry up and check it out before something happens here. Why not we go somewhere safe first. We won't want the Japanese Police or the PANDORA agents to get us while we're checking this charm in Hei's hand, right?" said Mao.

"Then lets start moving already before we get caught in some disturbing action." I said.

We then moved off towards a deserted alley. I carried Hei for there was nobody else that could do it. Finally we reached some deserted alley that not even a single person is at or glanced at. I moved towards a comfortable spot and put Hei down leaning him towards the wall. Yin took the glowing charm and felt it.

"It feels as though something _**important to Hei**_ is inside here.

-------------------------------In a room far away from there. -------------------------------

"Sir, the charm in possession of the Black Reaper started glowing already. It started glowing from about 20 minutes ago and just after the Black Reaper knocked out a heck lot of PANDORA agents." A man voiced.

"I see. Send all the elite killers there to kill the Black Reaper's crew but don't kill the Black Reaper. Kidnap the Black Reaper and take the charm along with him. Take him and the charm right here at the outside. We'll transport him to the _**Basement Of Death **_and get the charm into our possession. Remember that the charm has the power to _**bring codename February back to life**_. We don't want Hei's love to return to him don't we? If she returns getting to our goal will be much harder. Lastly, keep in mind that I don't take failures." A man with rough voice said probably the boss.

"Don't worry sir, we will succeed." Said the man.

With that he left his boss out to the room and went to a special room and called out few very powerful contractors.

-------------------------------Back to our heroes. -------------------------------

Hei's Point Of View

I couldn't see anything after a few seconds I got a 'heart stroke'. It was so painful but when my vision blackened, it just suddenly faded away. I suddenly saw Amber and Xing looking at me. I knew this was a dream but I felt so happy, tremendously happy to be honest to see Amber. I stared into her gaze and I could feel the happiness inside of me and also the sorrow for I knew this was nothing but a dream.

"Why you looking at me like you've never seen me before, Hei?" Amber questioned.

I couldn't answer her. My throat became so dry to see her, to hear her beautiful voice. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head._ Kill her darn it. She's useless, nothing more of a stupid contractor. Don't let her mess with you head!! I'm the real you, remember me? I gave you the power to kill and kill guiltlessly. To be able to earn the title 'Black Reaper'. Now kill her!! If she seduces you, we both are goners. I will die because of you falling in love with a stupid girl contractor that tricked you out of her attitude and looks._

_Kill HER!!!_

Who was that…… I fell to my knees again with the 'heart stroke'. But this time it was much more pain. Way more pain than ever. My hand moved towards my heart and those sentences that the voice said repeated in its own way towards me. Kill her? I felt so confuse that I grabbed Amber's neck.

"Hei, are you alright..? Why are you holding me so tight??… Hei!! Hei!! Don't.. don't.."

"Die, die!! I feel so disgusted by all of you contractors!! All of you are nothing more than stupid disgusting beings. _**You don't deserve to live!!!!!!!!**_"

Suddenly everybody faded and also that hunger to kill the contractors. My vision blackened and my eyes opened again slowly.

Normal Point of View (Nobody's point of view)

"Hei?" said Mao.

Huang, Mao and Yin turned towards Hei. Hei got up with the Black Reaper look.

"Hei, you're back with us." Said Huang.

"Hey guys. I just suddenly fainted after killing those agents."

The charm that Amber gave Hei suddenly stopped glowing and became normal again.

"Eh, it stopped glowing and returned to normal again." Said Yin.

"Hey, that's mine and what do you mean by glowing?" said Hei.

"Before you woke, just about a moment ago, it was glowing brightly. It was like a beautiful lamp." Said Yin.

"Huh? Never mind, just give it back." Said Hei.

Yin passed the charm to Hei who hold it as though it was just a toy. Hei put the charm into his pocket quickly making sure that Huang, Mao and Yin didn't see it really carefully.

"What was that charm Hei?" Yin questioned.

"It is nothing much and its just something I bought for fun at a shop nearby my apartment."

The three knew that Hei lied but didn't want to push it any further.

Suddenly, 2 people with business suits came towards the 4. They thought Mao was just a cat as usual. The 2 contractors headed towards Hei and Huang.

"Who are you?" Huang threatened them.

"We're people who came for your lives." Replied one of the man.

Huang took out 2 pistols and pointed one pistol at each of them. "Lets see who dies first then?"

One of the man was surrounded by a blue light. "A contractor?" Huang said. Before he even got an answer the man used his contractor's powers. He threw a ball out towards them and smoke covered the whole place. The blue aura stayed around the man.

Hei quickly ran towards the man with a hell lot of speed. He took out his mini dagger and charged towards the man. The other man also used his power at that time. An invisible shield surrounded them. Hei couldn't see the shield and charged towards the man, only to be knocking into the shield and then electrocuted. The invisible shield was also with the element of electricity.

Hei fell towards the ground. He got up slowly injured by quite a lot. The amount of voltage the electricity from the shield was exceptionally high, but of course not higher than his electricity. "Shocking isn't it? Getting shocked and knocked by a shield you can't even see. It's the end of the famous Black Reaper I suppose." " Shut up." Hei replied.

The smoke now subsided and Huang was seen there quite exhausted from the amount of toxic gas the smoke was. The man again threw another ball and it exploded. After the explosion Hei was seen on top with Yin and Mao on his shoulder but he was too late to grab Huang. Huang flew and broke the wall of the alley. He immediately fainted for he took quite a lot of the explosion.

Now the remains of the explosion were fire all around that alley. Hei went down and put Yin down while Mao jumped down too. "You're going to pay for what you did to Huang!" said Hei. "You can't beat us Black Reaper. We are your weakness and in other words, we're perfect to kill you. You cant touch us and by that you can't electrocute us. Don't you worry because even electrocuting the ground won't work. Basically, you're doomed to die with no other options." Said the man which used the shield.

Hei himself knew that the man was right about him. He had nothing left on his sleeve and nobody else could help him for Huang was already down. Yin was useless in battles and Mao would just give them plans. But by the look of Mao, he knew that Mao was also drained of thoughts and they even couldn't run. Amber.. he thought, would he die? He couldn't, he never lost and he will not now!

"You're wrong. Your shield surely has a weakness too. There's nothing without a weakness."

"Nice guess. Even if it has, do you think you'll be able to know? Don't even joke about knowing the weakness of my shield."

Hei thought carefully as he saw the direction of the invisible shield.

Hei's Point Of View

Wait, the other man keeps throwing balls and his blue aura never seem to stop. That means that he is constantly using his power. But what could his power be? That's it!!! His power is to transform any ball he throws into something else such as a smoke bomb or a bomb that knocked Huang out.

I smiled as I glanced towards them. "When are you going to start your next attack? Or are you just going to wait for me to bring you down?" I said. The other man threw a ball again. The moment he threw the ball, I quickly grabbed the ball and threw it back to them. The ball hit the shield and it exploded. The moment the explosion occurred I quickly ran towards them. I reached out my metal wire and grabbed the man who was using the shield. I grabbed his neck using my metal wire and it went threw the shield. "Just as I thought. Your shield only can block one attack at a time. That is why you knocked my partner out first even though I was the dangerous one. This is now for Huang!!!" I electrocuted that man and he instantly died.

"How the hell did you know my shield's WEAKNESS?!?!?!?!" the man said.

"Don't worry I got him Ken." Another man said behind me.

"What the..?!" I said.

My whole body felt so numb. I couldn't even make a single move. "When did you come here?!" I said. "I was here all the time BK-201. I just hid and waited for you to kill one of them. I knew that you would kill one of them. Ken and Ichirou underestimated you but if they didn't, they would have done better."

"Shut up." I replied.

No one's Point Of View.

Hei frowned as he couldn't move. This time he was really trapped. "My power is numbness, BK-201. But my measurement must be directly correct to get the person. I got the measurement while you fought Ken and Ichirou. Now you're trapped and its time to take that charm of yours." "My charm?! Why the hell do you want it?" "That charm is a very big threat to us if you have it in your possession." "Dangerous..?" "Yes, it can revive a certain someone that can be a very big threat."

"_**REVIVE?! Who will it revive?!?!!?!?!?!?! TELL ME!!!**_" Hei shouted at them. Hei's thoughts immediately shifted towards Amber. He could feel his cheeks turn red when he thought about her but no one could see for he was masked. "It will of course revive a contractor. It can't revive a normal human, that's one thing for sure." Hei gritted his teeth as the information was told to him. "It will revive the contractor with a codename February. That's why its too dangerous and we're taking it from you BK-201."

At those information Hei felt as though his thoughts of seeing the person he loved was one step closer and it only had one more step._ Why are you thinking about her in that way Hei? We're suppose to kill her remember? She is our target so now let me come out!! LET ME COME OUT TO KILL THEM!!_ Hei gasped for air the moment that voice echoed in his head. Despite his numbness he moved both of his hands towards his head. He fell on his knees again. "Shit.. What is going on and who is that voice…?" he whispered not letting anyone there hear him. _OI!! Let me out of here you fool. Let me out of HERE!!!_

Ken was now nearing himself towards Hei when Hei kneeled down both of them was surprised. "How could he move?!" Said that guy. Nevertheless, Ken walked towards Hei until he was one step away from Hei. He reached out towards Hei's pocket. _NOW LET ME OUT YOU STUPID IDIOT!! THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE OUR PREY NOW!!! LET ME OUT!! _

At that moment Hei stood up and faced that guy. His numbness now all faded. "HOW THE HELL?!?!" The man at the back of Hei said. _"Ahahahah, I'm finally out! FINALLY!! Oh hi there peoples. Power's don't affect me!!_

At that phrase both of the men flinched and they felt fear creeping up their veins. The Black Reaper's voice was now so sinister and evil.

"_Time to die!" Evil Hei said. Evil Hei ran towards the man which used the power numbness. He was so fast that he grabbed that man's face and crushed it into pieces. He crushed the man's face so fast that he didn't even have time to use his powers. "I feel so powerful!!" He suddenly appeared behind Ken without even Ken seeing, He electrocuted Ken._

**---------------------In Hei's Mind---------------------**

"**Get out of ME!!" Hei screamed.**

"_Shut up and be quiet you stupid brat" Evil Hei said._

Hei fought with his evil side so hard that his evil side started to fade.

"_Damn you, I'll be back I promise you that. You know that you're nothing without me!"_

With that his evil side faded and disappeared.

**---------------------Back To The Real World---------------------**

Hei got up and sighed. His evil side had taken over and killed the two contractors in almost an instant. He got to an awakened but weak Huang and said "Come on lets go."

Huang got up and they both went towards Mao and Yin who were tied and fainted by the contractor. They untied them and woke both of them up.

"Let's get moving before any more contractors come towards us. I think the apartment now would be safe." Hei said. The other 3 just nodded and they made their way back to Hei's apartment.

When they reached and went inside his room they all sat on the floor while Yin treated Huang's wounds.

"Now is it O.K? Yin asked.

"Yeah now it's fine, thanks Yin."

At that moment Hei took out his charm. He thought, Amber.. What is happening to me now? I wanted to kill you in my dream when my evil side was half awaken. What am I to do now? I'm scared that if I meet you again I'll kill you out of my evil side's deeds.. He thought towards the charm. Suddenly the charm started glowing so brightly that all of them covered their eyes, all except Hei. Suddenly the charm disappeared from there. AMBER?!! Hei thought.

"What was that??? And where the hell is the charm now?" said Yin.

"I don't know but maybe we should go and look for clues outside." Said Mao.

All of them agreed and they walked outside. After about 4 hours of searching it was now very late, about 8:30 p.m. "Hei maybe we should all go back now and you should go back to your apartment." Said Yin. All of the others nodded and went back all except Hei.

Hei's Point Of View.

I can't go back. That charm is from Amber and she said I should always smile when I look at it. I'm not going to give up. It might be the only thing that can keep my bad side away. _**The bad side I built**_.

No one's Point Of View.

Hei continued his search for that charm until when he walked pass a wall and then he banged towards a girl about his age and as tall until to his neck. The girl fell but Hei didn't. He quickly grabbed the girl back up and was about to introduce himself as Li Shengshun but when he looked at her, he stopped. She was a blonde girl with a pink blouse and a pink long skirt, down to her shoes. "Amber?!!! Is it you..?!?!!!!" Hei said.

"Hei, it is you. Long time no see huh?" Amber said. "Hei didn't reply he just hold her cheek and kissed her while his other hand on her waist. Amber didn't break but just deepened the kiss and put both her hands on Hei's neck. When they broke she said "At least this time I get a nice welcome." She joked. Hei didn't say anything again as he pulled her into a fully passionate kiss. Amber thought, maybe he does love me now, I just really hope. She embraced him and fully deepened the kiss. Now both of them were really close and they didn't intend on getting any further for a while.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter End.

A/N How did you all like it? I reunited them back again. I hope you all don't flame me so much on how I got her back and how they welcomed each other. I also hoped that you all liked the bad side of Hei I'm putting in this fanfiction. Well, soon I'm going for Christmas to another state so I won't be uploading for a while. I will upload chapter 5 first though. I hope you all like this chapter.

I worked really hard on it and how I was going to bring Amber back to Hei. Well thinking in your sleep and thinking all the time surely helped. If you all give me good reviews or hardly any flames, I can bet I'll be really happy but I will accept flames for this is my first fanfic.

HAPPY READING!!

Remember to Review!! See you at next chapter and oh anonymous reviews can be written now. See you all at the next chapter!


	5. The Date

Disclaimer : I do not own Darker Than Black or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 5 : The Date**_

Hei continued his search for that charm until when he walked pass a wall and then he banged towards a girl about his age and as tall until to his neck. The girl fell but Hei didn't. He quickly grabbed the girl back up and was about to introduce himself as Li Shengshun but when he looked at her, he stopped. She was a blonde girl with a pink blouse and a pink long skirt, down to her shoes. "Amber?!!! Is it you..?!?!!!!" Hei said.

"Hei, it is you. Long time no see huh?" Amber said. "Hei didn't reply he just hold her cheek and kissed her while his other hand on her waist. Amber didn't break but just deepened the kiss and put both her hands on Hei's neck. When they broke she said "At least this time I get a nice welcome." She joked. Hei didn't say anything again as he pulled her into a fully passionate kiss. Amber thought, maybe he does love me now, I just really hope. She embraced him and fully deepened the kiss. Now both of them were really close and they didn't intend on getting any further for a while.

They continued to break and pull again in kisses while walking back to Hei's apartment. When they reached there, Hei held Amber's hand and went in. When they reached his room he opened the lock and let Amber in. (A/N I'm not going to write any dirty things so don't worry.) Hei gently pulled Amber down to his bed (A/N I don't know what he sleep on so lets just call it a bed O.K?) and lay her down comfortably. Amber held his cheek and pulled him down to her side. She then hugged him and slept on his chest. "Promise you won't go anywhere, ok Hei?" "I won't, I promise." With that they hugged each other and slept in arm to arm.

**(In Hei's Dream.)**

"**Where am I?" Hei said.**

"**In my territory." A voice said.**

"**Who are you.. you sound so familiar." Hei said.**

"**I am your other side, your true side." The voice said.**

"**I'm going to let you enjoy all your time with that women you love. And the moment time's up, you're going to kill her yourself, with you very own bare hands."**

"**What the heck, you want me to murder Amber?!?!! I'll kill myself just to save her and I WILL NEVER KILL HER!!! YOU HEARD THAT?? NEVER!!" Hei said.**

"**Ahahahaha, you won't even realize when you murder her and smear her blood on your hands. To be precise, I am going to come out and murder her just like in your dream. In your dream, I figured how to come out. I just have to make you weak. Just like in your dream, you became weak because you met up with Amber and for that moment love only filled your heart. When that happens, I can easily come out and kill her. Nah, before I even kill her, I'm going to rape her while she's still living and then kill her." The voice said in a sinister tone.**

"**I'll never let you hurt Amber." Hei said.**

"**Do you think you can stop me? I actually wanted to kill her but her body is so perfect that I'll prefer licking every part of her." The voice said.**

"**Don't joke with me!!!! I'll never let you even touch her finger!! Now shut your stupid dirty language!! Besides, you won't even be able to touch her how the heck are you even going to rape her."**

"**You think you're that strong to stop me? Never mind, I'll just let you enjoy yourself until that moment comes. And then we shall see who is the TRUE BLACK REAPER!! AHAHAHAHA!!" The voice finished. With that the dream ended.**

**End of Dream**

Hei awoke the moment some noise started as vehicles were traveling since it was now morning. Hei gently lay Amber down and then stared at her.

Hei's Point Of View.

I stared at Amber's face while she slept. I couldn't even let go my hands from hugging her. She looks so cute when she sleeps, so peaceful. I decided that I won't tell her about my other side or my dream. I then kissed her on her cheek and went so close to her that we were like one body. I then just looked at Amber and observed how she slept so peacefully.

Amber woke up 30 minutes after that. She smiled at me while I just looked at her and blushed deeply when she smiled. She kissed me fully on the lips and I responded by deepening the kiss and not breaking it. I continued kissing her for 2 full minutes only then breaking when they desperately needed air. Then we pulled in for another one and continued kissing for a whole hour! "That was a nice start for the day." Amber said after breaking for about a 100th time. I just smiled and said to her "Want to go for a date today? Just me and you." "Sound's nice, Hei." She replied.

"When do you want to go? We have to bathe you know." She said. "Erm, how about after we bathe?" I said. "Sounds nice." She said and with that she went to take her breakfast. After that she went straight to bathe. After my breakfast I just sat on the floor and waited for Amber to come out. After about 15 minutes Amber came out with her towel on her hand while wearing a blue blouse with a very long blue skirt. "You look so beautiful." I said. It was true, she looked so striking and I couldn't take my eyes off her. "Hmm, maybe by kissing you, you would get off that stare." Amber joked while she kissed me fully on the lips. I blushed deeply the moment she did that. Then I got up and took my towel and before going in, I somehow just kissed her on the lips because I just really felt like doing so. She didn't respond to my kiss, she just let me kiss her but she didn't want to respond. She let me explore her mouth with my tongue. It felt so good for once to just kiss her without her responding.

After my shower I came out with a blue shirt and a green coat on top of the shirt and with some long jeans on. "You look just as good as me." She joked again and kissed me on the cheek. "Want to go now?" I said. "We haven't even decided where we should go." Amber replied to me while smiling. "We don't need to. Lets just make this an awkward one ok?" I said. "What do you mean by that?" She said. "I mean we just go out and go wherever our legs or our hearts lead us." I said. "Nice plan." She said jokingly. With that we headed for the door and went out of the apartment. We headed for the nearest shopping mall named "Tokyo Mall(TM)". When they went in Amber looked at quite a lot of stuff asking me about some of the things they were selling there.

Then we went to the clothes division and then I could see Amber admiring some of the ladies' clothes there. "You seem to be admiring them." I said. "Yeah I am." Amber replied. "Why not you try them on at the dressing room?" I said. "Do you think so? Do you think _**I'll look good enough to get your heart if I wear them**_?" Amber said. "Amber, you already have my whole heart, Amber, even if you wear it, that beauty won't affect me. Only the beauty of you, your very own self shall always make me love you, not just some fancy dress you wear." I said. "I knew you would say something like that Hei, I only said that line just to get you to say that." Amber smiled at me. I kissed her fully on her lips for a full minute. Then we broke and I said "I love you, Amber, no one else." She just smiled at me and then grabbed my hand. "Lets continue our date, shall we?" Amber said.

We went through the clothes place while Amber kept asking my opinions on how she would look if she wore the dress or the fancy clothes there. After about 3 whole hours in there, we both got really hungry since we had done a lot of walking and it was about lunch time.

"Where do you think we should eat, Hei?" She said.

"Anywhere, as long as you like the food." I said.

"_**Aww, that's so sweet of you but why not we pick some really nice place since it is our first date**_?" she replied.

"Ok, why not we go to the new pizza hut place that they recently opened? I heard the food there was really delicious and besides _**it is pizza**_."

"Alright, lets go then." She said.

I waved out to one of the taxi's passing at the road we were.

"Taxi, taxi!" I called out.

The taxi stopped by us and then we both went in. "Where to, sir, madam?" he said. "The new pizza hut opened at Tetsuya Riverside Road." I replied. The taxi rode us there and we arrived at approximately 10 minutes after that. We got down and I paid the money needed.

"So this is it? It looks really big." Amber said.

"Yup, it is. Come on, why not we go in and order before we get too hungry." I said.

Amber just nodded and we went in to the big place. We sat at a comfy table for 1-to-1 couples. A waiter came to our table and asked us what we wanted. After ordering we had to wait for about 10 more minutes for the food to arrive, according to the waiter.

"Hungry already?" I questioned Amber.

"What do you expect?" She smiled at me.

"Hei, do you still have your giant appetite?" Amber said.

I flushed and replied "Well, yeah."

"No wonder you ordered quite a large amount of food back there." She smiled again at me. I flushed more deep at both her smile and her cute statement.

The food arrived exactly as the waiter said, 10 minutes later. We ate in silence but I could tell that both of us loved the silence more than ever.

After eating, I went and paid the cost of the food and came back to Amber.

"So, what you want to do now?" I said.

"Why not we go for a nice movie, since it is afternoon." She replied.

"Alright lets go." I said.

We walked to the theater since it was not far away from that pizza hut place. When we reached the place, we saw the posters there on the movies that are going to go on currently. I saw Amber looking at a few posters and particularly looking at one, which the title was "Bring Your Love Back". It was a Romance/Action type of movie.

"Why not we go for that movie, "Bring Your Love Back"?" I said.

"You always know what I want don't you, Hei?" She said while smiling.

I then took her hand and we went and ordered the tickets for that movie. It was packed with people for that movie was supposed to be a very famous movie and it was going to be airing soon. After we got the tickets which was about, 25 minutes later for it was very packed, we were already allowed to go in. I showed our tickets to the guard and he let both of us in.

Our seats were in the middle and directly at the screen, one of the best seats that people would want.

"Well, we got nice seats don't we?" Amber said.

"Yeah, our luck together might be undefeatable." I said while smiling towards her.

The movie then begin and lasted for about 2 whole hours. It was a very exciting movie and I could tell that Amber loved it for I, myself liked it so much.

After the movie it was already late evening. We both agreed to go back to our apartment. I was also quite glad that I didn't meet anyone today when I was out with Amber on our date.

"I'll cook at your apartment for dinner ok? Don't worry, for I know how much you eat." Amber said smiling broadly.

When we got home I straight went to bathe while Amber went to the kitchen to cook. After my hot bath, Amber said that she would now go and bathe and asked me to take over.

After what seemed like 1 hour, dinner was ready and we ate again in an awkward silence.

It was around 11:00 when we ate, very late.

"Today was really fun, Hei." Amber said.

"Yeah it was, _**it was so much fun to be with you**_." I replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" Amber said while positioning herself on the bed.

"Anything." I said.

"Hug me again while I sleep ok?" She said.

I nodded and I hugged her while we both just fell asleep.

To be Continued.

End of Chapter.

A/N I made this for it is a romance fanfic. To EVERYBODY OUT THERE!!

_**I AM NOT GOING TO STOP THIS FANFIC FOR IT IS LIKE A FRACTION OF MY LIFE. SOME OF YOU MIGHT THINK THAT WHEN I COME BACK FOR CHRISTMAS, I WILL STOP WRITING. I PROMISE EVERYBODY HERE THAT I WILL NEVER, NEVER STOP THIS FANFIC. I AM JUST GOING FOR CHRISTMAS FOR ABOUT A WEEK AND THAN I'LL START CHAPTER 6. UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**Goodbye, see you about in a weeks time. AND**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!!**_


	6. Fallen Into The Prey's Hands

Disclaimer : I do not own Darker Than Black or any of its characters.

Chapter 6 : Fallen Into the Prey's Hands

-------------------------------In the enemy's hideout-------------------------------

"So, BK-201 succeeded in bringing February back to life and killing 2 of my 'in-training' elites. So that means you FAIL!" The boss said.

"I am so SORRY SIR. I really am.. Please don't kill me…" A man said.

"I won't. I just am really fed up with this so called Black Reaper. I think I already want to end his life. Get Jason to just finish the job!! AHAHAHHAHA!!! The Black Reaper will cry the moment he meets Jason!!"

"Yes sir!" The man said with a happy and sad tone. He really had to admit that the Black Reaper's life had come to an end. Jason was one of the _**most powerful contractor they had. Even he himself, as the commander of them, feared to look at Jason.**_

"Jason, time for you to go and kill the famous Black Reaper." The man said to a man with blonde spiky hair and stylish clothes with an orange cape.

The man nodded and smiled while walking off that place.

-------------------------------Back to our sleeping love birds-------------------------------

Hei's Point Of View

I got up with Amber by my side once again. I straight went and do all the necessities for the morning. Amber woke up after I have had my bath.

"Nice morning huh?" she said.

"Yeah. Come on, get ready, I want to take you somewhere." I said with a rather happy tone.

"Oh? I can't wait!! Just give me twenty minutes!!" She replied.

I sat on the floor and waited for what seems like an hour but it was only 15 minutes. After she finished getting ready, I stood up and took her hand and went out of our apartment.

After we finished on the first road, before walking into the junction, I took her and went towards the left into a small dark deserted alley.

"Why are we coming here?" she questioned.

"We need to go through this way to show you a surprise." I answered.

"Hardly anyone uses this place and its obvious we're the only ones here." She said.

I nodded and took her hand and walked through the alley. When we were going to go out of the alley I sensed somebody. I took a glance towards Amber and she too sensed it.

"Hei! Look over there!!" she shouted.

I quickly turned and looked at the back of us. There was a guy with very stylish clothes. He had blonde spiky hair and I could tell that he is a contractor. I tightened my grip on Amber's hand.

"Go and fight, Hei." Amber said while letting go her hand off mine. I nodded and quickly kissed Amber on the lips and quickly parted before she even had time to respond to my kiss.

I walked towards the man and put on his Black Reaper clothes.

"You're going to regret you ever came here." I growled at him.

"Hmm. I think it is you who is going to regret it. Anyways, I am going to tell you what is my power since you _**are**_ going to die. _**My power is to make anything I want, meaning I can make something to even do the impossible!!"**_

I stood there surprised. What the hell!! If he knew how to use his power, I am doomed. What the hell is that power!! There couldn't be such thing.

Suddenly he wore some accessories and his boots became a special spiky boots. I sprinted towards him and I touched him using my electricity. _**Nothing happened**_.

"_**Contractors around me cannot use their power since I have this ring on!! Say your press kid!!"**_

I stood there too shocked to even move. It seems that Amber was also in my condition, too shocked too even move. He turned around with speed faster than lightning itself. He punched me in the stomach sending me flying towards the wall. My back broke the wall and I was bleeding so badly.

"What kind of monstrous power is that…" I said bleeding and I could feel the immense pain crushing my back and stomach.

"I wear this gauntlet that I made that gave me the power close to God's itself." He said smiling. I knew immediately that I was going to get bashed up so hard. His strength can destroy me in seconds. I specialize in speed since I am an assassin but his speed beat mine more than a million times. In other words, I am just as helpless as a baby right there. He charged towards me and I couldn't even see how fast he moved. He was all over me. He kicked me in the stomach breaking a lot of the wall in that alley. Before I could even touch the floor, he was right at the back of me and kicked me like I was a football, crashing into the walls the other side. He then punched me so many times that I loss count. It didn't even feel anything because it was too fast. But after he stopped and I lay on the road, I suddenly felt the worse pain in my life. My whole body was like burning into dust and yet it wasn't.

I couldn't even stand up or even move my finger anymore. I taught this was my death. The pain slowly faded and I couldn't think straight. My mind was like on fire.

"H..ow.. can y..o..u.. hav..e su—c—h po..we—r." I said and then I knew those were going to be the last words I would say.

"HEI!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" I heard Amber screaming out SO LOUD but I only heard it as in a faint whisper. I saw him punch Amber in her stomach and she roared into pain, then fainting. I wanted to go right there and embrace her and treat her wounds, shout for her, but I couldn't. It was like a whole new experience. An experience I never got to know. An experience that can be _**almost called death.**_

"No one can beat me, not even you yourself, Black Reaper." Jason said in disgust.

My eyes slowly closed and I was greeted with darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter End.

A/N Just been back from Christmas. Sorry took a bit long to submit this chapter. At the very least, I got to submit this chapter at NEW YEAR'S DAY.

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO YEAR 2009.

And PLEASE Review!! I need more reviews, I really do.

See ya at the next chap~~!


	7. The Sorrow Tunnel, The Defeat The Battle

I'm back~~!! Sorry haven't upload for quite a while but I was pretty busy at school.

Oh and thank you to all people who reviewed!

Now lets get on with the story!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Darker than BLACK or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 7 : The Sorrow Tunnel, The Defeat and The Battle.**_

Hei woke up and found himself in a tunnel. He stood up and turned towards the sign board only to read : _**'Sorrow Tunnel'**_

"Sorrow tunnel? What kind of place is this?!" Hei said to practically no one.

Hei walked forward and saw a man looking towards the left path of the tunnel. "Why aren't I tied up or something? Instead thrown into this tunnel."

Hei advanced towards that man without him noticing. Hei sprinted with pure speed and when he reached the man, the man turned around only to meet Hei's gaze. Before he can even be surprised, Hei electrocuted him. Hei glanced towards a box and in it was his Black Reaper's clothes with the mask.

Hei was startled immediately but nevertheless put on that clothing with the mask. "How did they get my assassin's clothes with the mask?" He said.

Hei sprinted at a great speed and soon he saw torches at both sides of the tunnel. Suddenly, he saw a door and he cautiously opened it. Inside was a really wide room and lighted up nicely. Hei closed his eyes for a while only to open it after that. He saw a contractor in front of him with clothing similar to Jason's. "Who are you??!!" Hei demanded. "Hi Black Reaper, you should learn how to greet people nicely. There are no living enemies of mine who know my name. Nevertheless, I'm going to tell you my name. My name is Zakamaru and I am an elite assassin, just like you who work for the syndicate. _**I am Jason's brother if you are curious.**_ Zakamaru said. "What is this Sorrow Tunnel and _**where the hell is Amber?!**_ Hei growled. "Oh, about that.." Zakamaru said.

Suddenly, a very gigantic screen appeared right in front of the room only to reveal a contractor and a fainted tied up Amber. "AMBER!!" Hei shouted. _**"While we start fighting, that contractor will slowly advance towards your girlfriend, step by step. He needs to pay his obeisance and it is none other than to be one with a girl. Once he reaches her, he will slowly start raping her right in front of YOU!!"**_ That just bit every last ounce of Hei's patience. "Enough talk! I'll kill you before he even reaches 5 feet away from Amber!!" Hei said.

Hei sprinted straight towards Zakamaru at a great speed. Suddenly, a very giant blade appeared at Zakamaru's hand. The blade was blue in color and had small blood-red like spots all over the blade. The handle of the blade was yellow in color. Zakamaru moved _**even faster than Hei**_ even though he had a giant sword in his hand. Hei startled at this moved a few steps back but only to be pummeled by Zakamaru's blade's handle. Hei flew back and crushed the wall making a giant hole in the wall. Zakamaru, not wasting any time lunged towards Hei and shouted "Crimson Petals!!." Zakamaru's blade shone blood-red and he slashed Hei. Hei barely managed to avoid that attack and even still, so much of blood came out of Hei's left arm. "Arghh!!!" Hei shouted. Hei glanced towards the screen and only seeing that contractor 2 feet away from his beloved Amber. Hei stood up even though his left arm was filled with blood.

"I.. wont let….. you… touch.. HER!!" Hei said. "Oh yes you will." Zakamaru said. Hei, angered by this, lunged towards Zakamaru with his dagger. When he reached Zakamaru, Hei somersault over Zakamaru. He did this to trick Zakamaru and when he landed behind Zakamaru, he slashed Zakamaru. Unfortunately for him, before he could reach Zakamaru, Zakamaru did a full spin attack causing a _**really vital wound on Hei's chest**_. Hei screamed in agony.

Hei looked towards the screen. His vision was blurred like hell and he could feel unconsciousness or rather death falling upon him. The contractor now clutched Amber's chest and if Hei made another move, he would certainly touch Amber's breasts. "Damn it.. I won't let you take her virginity!" Hei screamed but only be heard as a faint whisper. He was slowly falling into death's hands. He only seeing Zakamaru having a very wide grin on his face. Hei swore to himself that he would never let that man rape Amber but he was clearly useless. Had he been weak all this time? Had he, the Black Reaper only fought normal contractors, not powerful ones?

Suddenly he heard his heart beat and a voice in his head. "_**Do you want to lose her? I'm your only choice Hei. Let me out and you won't even lose a thing. Come on, if you let me out you will live and Amber wouldn't lose her. It's a nice deal isn't it?"**_ Hei knew that his only hope was to let his dark side out. He had no more choices or options. If he didn't his dark side would just force his way out and make Hei get so much pain. He knew that if he died, his dark side would die with him too so his dark side wouldn't let him die. "Ok, COME OUT!!!" Hei screamed with all his might, startling Zakamaru greatly. "What the Hell?!" he said. Suddenly Hei or more known as Dark Hei stood up. "_**Finally I'm out. It's so great to be out. To feel the world."**_

"_**You, get the hell out of my way or I'll turn you into dust." **_Dark Hei said to Zakamaru.

"You think you can defeat me, whoever you are?" Zakamaru replied. Zakamaru, angered by this advanced towards Dark Hei at inhuman speed. Dark Hei suddenly disappeared making Zakamaru stop. Zakamaru turned around to see Dark Hei's dagger impaled inside the contractor's stomach at the screen. The contractor fell down dead. "What….in…..tarnation..?! How did he get up to the throne chamber room, the highest floor so fast?" Zakamaru said surprised and he could feel his death nearing. Suddenly, Dark Hei was back right in front of Zakamaru in a millisecond. Zakamaru took a step back but not even seeing or feeling anything, his vision was darkened. He only saw black. Dark Hei's dagger was right impaled in Zakamaru's heart. "_**That'll teach you a lesson."  
**_Dark Hei said with his usual sinister voice. Dark Hei, in a second was out of that place with Amber and in Hei's house. Dark Hei than went off only to making Hei's presence back. "Thanks, Dark Hei." Hei said. It was very awkward to say 'thank you' to your evil side.

"_**My payment is that the first time you make love to Amber, I shall make love to her. Don't worry, I won't rape her but I will just make love to her."**_ Dark Hei said. Hei just nodded knowing that he had to agree to it since Dark Hei saved him and Amber and also returned him back into a normal condition. Hei took care of Amber the whole day knowing that she will only be awake much later thanks to a drug they dosed her. But, he still knew that even if Dark Hei made love to Amber, _**he would still be able to feel it. In other words, it would be just the same as he making love to her.**_ Dark Hei wanted to make love to Amber probably because he wanted to _**really feel her.**_

To Be Continued.

Chapter End.

A/N I will only submit the next chapter only if I have 18 and above reviews. I also apologise for submitting this chapter late. And also thank you to all those who especially reviewed. Remember!! If you read this chapter, no matter who you are, _**please review**_. This fic lets Anonymous reviews. See you later then!!


	8. First Timer Fear

I am terribly sorry to ask you all for reviews but I also asked for it since it isn't much to accept.. 3 reviews on a chapter. Anyways, my schedule for school is getting a bit too messy. I hardly have any time to update on this fic, but pressing more, my mum doesn't let me use the computer anymore. I would just have to sneak and write when she's not at home. Thank you to all reviews. Now on with the story!

_**Chapter 8 : First timer fear.**_

Hei paced up and down, nothing to do while waiting for Amber to wake. He then decided he should take a nap just like what he's beloved was doing.

----------------------**In Hei's Dream**----------------------

"Huh?" Hei said seeing that he was in some peaceful sunny grassy field. "Hello, Hei." a voice said. "This is a dream and this way I can contact you easier. Please take note that whatever that happens in this dream is also what I will say to you in real life. Not just some game your brain made up." the voice said. The voice was oddly familiar to Hei. Then he realized that instant that it was Dark Hei. But the odd thing was, his voice wasn't sinister anymore. It was rather very comforting.

"I am Dark Hei. I put up an act as Dark Hei for you just for fun but in actual truth I am the good side of you. In other words, I am Light Hei." Light Hei said. "Remember the payment? It was just messing with your brain. I didn't mean a single thing I said. I just put up an act as Dark Hei." Light Hei said.

"So..where is Dark Hei?" Hei questioned. "Surprising to _**you **_but not me, Dark Hei is not present in you. He has went away and token form of someone and well he's not here. Please remember Hei, the last thing you would want in your life is to see Dark Hei. Take this as a _**warning not an advice.**_ Dark Hei is tremendously strong and he could take both of us on with a finger. In other words, he can kill us both in less than a minute with _**just a finger.**_ And _**I am serious about that. **_Well, I am here to tell you that you and Amber are in danger. Do you remember the contractors you fought? Jason and Zakamaru were terribly powerful compared to you. I could take Zakamaru out, but just remember that everytime I come out, you would be terribly weaken the next day." Light Hei said.

"You may not feel it before this, but, after you wake, Amber will probably be already awake and you are going to feel the worse pain you ever felt in your life. For the amount of power and the speed I use are still consumed by your physical body." Light Hei said. "Remember to watch your back at all times, Hei." Light Hei said.

Hei nodded and said "Thanks and I am really glad to find out you are Light Hei. Goodbye." Hei said. Light Hei nodded and waved to Hei. With that everything went black again.

-------------------**End of Hei's Dream**-----------------

Hei opened his eyes slowly and saw Amber sitting next to the couch with her hand gripping his. Hei smiled at this. Amber, realizing that he was awake glanced towards him and smiled sweetly. "You're awake." she said. Hei nodded and remembered the dream he had. _**Suddenly, a pain hit Hei's whole body. The pain was so much that Hei felt tears in his eyes. It was indeed the worse pain he had felt. It was maybe up to a MILLION times more pain than the pain Jason had inflicted on him. His whole body was aching so badly, he taught he was going to die at that very moment.**_

"AGGHHHH!!!!" Hei screamed at the pain inflicted to his poor little body. "HEI!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT??" Amber said in a very very worried tone. Hei kept on screaming like hell, as though there were no tomorrow. Amber rushed to get the first aid kit from a part of his room. She found it and ran back to Hei. She pulled his shirt up and was so horrified at the look of his body._** Large bruises were everywhere and his whole body was tightened. There were also very deep cuts all over his body. But the worst thing was the bruises. Giant black bruises, size of a giant rat covered his whole body. Giant patches of bruises which were blue-black covered Hei's body.**_ "What the _fuck_ happened to you?!" Amber said. Obviously getting no answer from Hei except his screams, she quickly took out some medicine for cuts and bruises. She quickly took some cotton wool and poured the medicine onto it. She then wiped it all over Hei's body. She then placed so many cotton wool with medicine all over his body, covering his body with them. She took out all the bandages there. "This is going to hurt Hei, but I have no choice." Amber said. She covered his body with bandages pressing the cotton wool with medicine onto his body. This caused Hei to scream even louder but after covering half of his body, the pain died down, probably because of the medicine. After Amber had completed with the bandaging, she ran towards his kitchen.

She pulled out some painkillers and gave them to Hei with a glass of water. Hei took the painkillers with the glass of water gladly and then after about 20 minutes of silence(which both of them hated but it was the good of Hei), he could just feel the faintest pain now. Amber smiled seeing him no more wincing, decided to break the silence. "Are you okay now? Do you feel like talking right now Hei?" Amber said in a motherly tone. "Yes." Hei replied in a tone that certain people would think that Amber is the mother and Hei is the son.

Hei explained everything to Amber starting from the time he woke up in the Sorrow Tunnel, surprisingly without any of his injuries from Jason and not _even_ handcuffed. He then finished his story when he woke up after the dream and started feeling those terrible wounds which magically appeared to him. "I see." Amber replied. "Its good that you finally got rid of that pain _but.._" she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. Hei looked up at her with eyes that told her to go on. "but wouldn't it be dangerous if your light side appears again, and then you would end up like this? I mean it is the safety for us but.. if he appears again, you would be in a terrible state considering the amount of pain you would have to go through again." Amber said in a very worried voice.

"Yeah, but it's the safety for the both of us, Amber. Seeing you get hurt is more painful than seeing myself get hurt." Hei argued. "Hei... I didn't ask you to protect you didn't I? Besides, I am an assassin and contractor myself." Amber snapped at Hei. "Amber... But didn't you see how strong they were? I was hardly even a match for them." Hei said.

"Hei!!! Honestly do you think I'm that weak? I never should have been your girlfriend anyway. If I wasn't, you wouldn't treat me as though I'm some sort of pampered girl that can't be left alone!" Amber almost screamed at Hei. She didn't want to be treated as though she needed Hei to do everything. Hei looked up at Amber, he could feel the pain of those words she just said towards him. It felt like a knife just stabbed right into his heart. Tears welled in his eyes but he made them not visible and also acted normally.

"I..just...don't want to..see you get hurt..Amber." Hei said obviously trying very hard to speak. Amber noticing this just acted as though she didn't see it. She suddenly felt so much of guilt. Why had she had to say that to the person she loved more than anybody else in this world? Damn it. Now she only had realized that Hei didn't think that she was some princess that needed a prince charming. He just didn't want to see her hurt. Damn this shit! How could she be so stupid?! Gosh, she didn't deserve Hei's love.

"I'm sorry Hei, but... I just feel I'm too un-" Amber couldn't finish her sentence because Hei kissed her. Hei kissed her very passionately for he knew what she was going to say. Amber felt like heaven surging in her body and she kissed back ever so passionately. When they broke, Hei said "I love you with my life Amber. You're a much better person than I am." Hei said. Before Amber could say something Hei kissed her yet again.

Then they broke after a whole minute. Suddenly the door burst open with 2 contractors coming inside that apartment. Hei knew that instant that they belong to the syndicate. "So is this the famous Black Reaper and February. I'm going to introduce ourselves so you would know who your killer is." the man with a T-shirt, long pants and a very stylish red cape said. "My name is Kentachi, the most famous assassin in the syndicate. More famous than you yourself, Black Reaper. My partner here, is Swivel." Kentachi said pointing to Swivel. Swivel was wearing a black hood that covered his whole body and his head.

Suddenly, a very strong emotion appeared towards Hei. Hei suddenly shivered like hell when he glanced at Swivel. _**He felt the emotion he never felt before ; fear: **__What is this? I feel...scared. What the hell is this?!!? Its something so scary. It is taking my whole body. _Shivers crept down Hei's spine as he looked at Swivel. He felt as if he was going to drop and die of fear. The new emotion was swallowing him very slowly.

"Whats wrong Hei?!?!" Amber said.

_**Suddenly, in Hei's mind, Swivel talked to him. "Hey, my name is ExHei. Or maybe you may say, another half of you!" a voice came probably Swivel's.**_ Hei's whole body was shaking tremendously.

End of chapter 8

To be Continued.

A/N Well thats it. You can take your time with reviewing for I have absolutely no time! As I said school got me in a pang. Sorry 'bout tha' cliffhanger but I really felt like doing it. See ya all then!!


	9. Save or Die! Between Light and Dark!

I am terribly sorry for not updating for quite a while but as I said, school and tuitions ruin my life. But anyways, here it is!

Disclaimer : I do not own Darker than BLACK or any of its characters.

_**Chapter 9 : Save or die! Between Light and Dark!**_

So what if you're my dark side?! Hei screamed out loud. This words got Amber by shock when she heard it. Nonetheless, Kentachi seemed very enthusiastic and amused by Hei's words. "I am so fed up with this shit, light and dark. FUCK THOSE!" Hei said. He was losing his normal cool and calm character. Amber also have never seen him like this.

Hei churned with anger. The fear inside of him was giving him anger and such need for power. In other words, _**he was lusting for power.**_ Fear was a whole new experience.

Fear could do anything to anybody at anytime. Even the most calm and collected person such as Hei can build up a character that could be so much different.

When fear happens to a calm and collected person, it normally ends up brutally. But to a quick-tempered person, nothing really bad goes wrong.

"Why not one of you just come right here and fight?! I'm tired of you pieces of junk! Its disgusting!" Hei sneered in disgust. Amber was getting already really worried about Hei. She couldn't do anything except fight in her own assassin way.

She didn't have her contractor's powers anymore. But nonetheless, she was still as graceful as ever when it comes to killing people. _Why would Hei be so angry all of a sudden? Is it because of his fear?.._ She taught. "I'll be enough to kill you right now, Black Reaper." Kentachi said.

"Come on then!!!" Hei screamed. Kentachi ran swiftly towards Hei giving him a kick in his groin. "Damn you!" Hei said. _Shit!! When people have fears, they become as weak as a duck. Hei will be a sitting duck! I better hurry and get us out of this situation._ Amber taught in despair.

She quickly tried and formulate a plan while Hei got his ass kicked hard._ Dammit!! Its no use! At this rate we're going to be eating pie at NOWHERE soon!_

Hei choked a tremendously amount of blood from his throat. "Dammit! Is that all you got, you _son of a bitch?!_" Hei choked.

"I'll show your mommy in her grave how to wipe your blood off!" Kentachi snarled. "Or maybe I should take you to her first?! Your shit! Now I know why the syndicate let go the famous Black Reaper. Because you _were a pest! You weren't strong like your puny ego told you. You were shit compared to us._" Kentachi said.

Those words stung Hei deep into his heart opening a fresh wound._ Am I really __**that weak?**_ _Was I just strong on the outside contractor world? But I was weak... weak compared to all this contractors.... too weak... I wasn't what other contractors said... Weak..._

Hei suddenly felt a pang of weakness inside of him. He had never felt all this weak emotions. He didn't even know what powers Kentachi owned. All he knew was his normal blows was enough to pull Hei's vital organs out of his body.

Kentachi had only deliberately delivered normal blows onto him. But those blows were strong enough to hurt him so bad. He had never felt this weak in his whole life. Added more to the physical blows that he had received from Kentachi, he was practically someone who was _**sitting down, waiting to die any moment.**_ Those were the perfect words to describe him.

"So, are you ready to die, Black Reaper?" Kentachi said with a tone of disgust. _Dammit!! How am I suppose to beat this freak when he clobbered me so bad, worse than Jason's. And he clobbered me with his very own bare hands. He didn't even use his powers. I need to get a hold of myself and beat this guy up!!_ Hei taught.

Hei got up with a very angry stare. He charged towards Kentachi at a very fast pace. Kentachi just lit up a smile on his face. Suddenly, Hei's frown turned into a very wide grin. Kentachi was a bit startled by this and braced himself for whatever Hei had.

Hei took out a smoke grenade out of his cloak. Kentachi's brows furrowed at this. That grenade was obviously his and Hei was fast enough to sneak it out of his cloak.

_Damn it! How did he get it?!_ Kentachi taught. "Do you think by using that, you would get an upper hand in our battle?" Kentachi snarled at Hei. Hei just grinned and dashed towards Kentachi.

"Ryah!!" Kentachi shouted as he charged towards Hei with speed maybe 100 or more times faster. He reached at the back of Hei in almost a glimpse of an eye. Hei just turned himself fast enough to get Kentachi's blow. The blow hit directly towards the smoke grenade.

In a second, the whole place went puff with the smoke. Kentachi, startled by this, quickly panicked. He couldn't do a damn thing but he too couldn't.

Right?

Suddenly he got hit by a very fierce punch at his cheek. When he looked at that smoky direction, he got hit by a series of combos consisting of punch and kicks. The combos ended by a very powerful uppercut towards Kentachi's jaw. Kentachi flew backwards and collided with the wall, breaking it and thus producing a giant hole in it.

Hei still wasn't finished yet. He came back and continued those combos, whacking Kentachi non-stop. Then, he finished his combos with yet another uppercut. After that, before Kentachi could realize, he went on with a fresh combo.

This one was so much more painful than the others and Hei wouldn't end it. Hei continued the combo until every last bit of his energy was no more and thus finishing the combo with yet another uppercut.

There were so many really gigantic holes in the walls. Then, there stood Kentachi badly bruised like he just went to hell and came back. His head was full of blue and black bruises while the rest of his body lay slump there.

"Don't mess with me you stupid asshole!" Hei said towards Kentachi with a wide grin, happy of his work. Kentachi opened his eyes and growled in pain. He couldn't move and he never went through this type of beating before. His beating was a million times worse than what Hei had now.

"DAMN IT!!" Kentachi screamed but could only be heard as a soft whisper. _How could this happen? It was only a once chance and this could happen. I wonder if thats why he is called the Black Reaper._ And with those taughts, Kentachi fell into eternal sleep.

"Looks like I settled him and so shall I to you." Hei said towards Swivel. Swivel merely gave a sick grin towards Hei.

"Get light out then." he said in a commanding tone. "Why the heck should I get him out?" Hei said. "So you want to die with your weakling powers, is that it?" he snarled.

"Do you think you can actually kill me with that pathetic lame power?" Hei said in a very provoking tone.

"Tch. You asked for it." he said.

Hei charged towards Swivel giving him a full punch. To his surprise, Swivel blocked it with a mere finger. "What the heck?" Hei cursed.

"Don't you know how to pack a punch whiny? I'll show you what is a real punch." he mocked. He gave Hei a full blow on his stomach causing Hei to break the whole wall and the house begin to collapse! Amber quickly ran towards Hei's side with a shriek.

_What the hell was that...What kind of monstrous power was that?...Is this the end of me... I can't feel anything anymore.._ Hei taught. Suddenly, Hei heard a voice inside._** "Hei!! Let me out right now or we'll collapse with this whole damn building!!" **_Light Hei said.

_I won't! If I do, I'll get Amber worrying again.. and with that monstrous pain that I will endure. More importantly, I don't want to see Amber cry or worry....** "Hei, you sucked up bitch! What would you think Amber would feel if you died? HOW?!?! LET ME OUT NOW!!!"**_ Light Hei screamed in Hei's head. Hei smiled and said _"survive will ya? For her.."_ Hei said to him.

Light Hei came out and then he realized that they were outside with Amber by his side. The whole house had already collapsed.

"So.. I guess _**its between you and me huh, Light Hei?"**_ Swivel said.

They both got into their battling stance and Light Hei prepared for the worst that is about to come.

**To be Continued!!**

_**Chapter End!!**_

**A/N How ya all like it? Sorry for not updating but I was busy with a lot of stuff. See you next chap!!**


End file.
